User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Chapter Five - Two Friends, One Dream
As the second day of the week went by, Sibunas were already trying to handle so many things happening around. It was 10 o'clock, and everyone went to beds to go to sleep, meanwhile Victor was already dropping his pin on the ground as a tradition. Five minutes later, the lights went off, and everyone was already in their beds. Apart from Patricia and Jerome, who were in the laundry room watching the footage she, Nina and Fabian filmed last night. Patricia: Here, you see that man? You two scared the hell out of us. Jerome giggles and softly hits Patricia's shoulder, but he gets terrified when he notices that it wasn't them. Jerome: Uhm, Patricia, I don't know if I'm right, but, me and Alfie were behind you all the time. We never went ahead of you three. We were behind you all the time, the camera couldn't film us. Patricia: What? Are you sure? Jerome: Wait, roll back a little, I want to see that part all over again. Patricia replays the part where the man is standing in the woods, staring at them, and she gets scared. Patricia: Are you sure it wasn't you two? Jerome: No, I promise, I'm not lying, not this time! Patricia bit her lip being worried. She swallowed, she became really scared and just turned off his camera. Patricia: Imma, I'm going to bed now... Jerome didn't want her to go, but he knew she was scared and he didn't want to be in here as well, so they both stood up and said 'Good night.' to each other, sneaking out of the laundry room and quietly running to their rooms. The sky was getting darker and the silence was all you could hear in the house. The night went by as all of the students were dreaming. Apart from Fabian, who's' dream became a nightmare. All he saw at first was a white light covering the view. Seconds after, the light started disappearing and you could easily see a girl standing in front of a mirror with her white dress on, covered in blood. She didn't move, she just stared at the mirror, with tears washing her cheeks. She wiped them off with her hand, turning the tears into stripes of blood, blood coming from her hands. It was Nina. 'I don't want to be the Chosen One' she whispered while taking a knife from her pocket, leaving the room because of a voice of a door smashing in the corridor. She got scared. 'Who's there?' she slowly whispered noticing the door slowly being opened by a hand covered in blood. It was a man. A man she never saw. She hardly saw his face as it was hidden under a black sheet. All she saw was his bloody hands holding a big knife. She got terrified. Nina couldn't stay there, but she didn't have anywhere to run as all the doors were locked, leaving her and the man alone in the dark. 'Leave me alone!' she shouted, slowly trying to walk away from the stranger. 'What do you want?' she kept questioning, but he didn't listen, he was only walking slowly, with only one wish - to kill her. Nina was about to run, but he quickly took her hand and thrust the knife into her neck. He killed her. Fabian suddenly woke up gasping. He swallowed. He was so scared, but was kind of glad he didn't wake Mick up. He wanted to wash his face and think things through, so he sneaked out of his room and ran into the kitchen. He quietly opened the kitchen door, and was surprised when he saw Joy drinking water. He whispered. Fabian: Joy, what are you doing here? Joy: I had a bad night. You? Fabian: Same... I had a nightmare... Joy: You too? Fabian: Yeah... Well, what was yours about? Joy swallowed. Fabian saw she was nervous, and he took her hand, tried to calm her down. Joy bit her lip and didn't know what to say. Fabian: You can trust me anytime, Joy. Joy have never trusted anyone as much as she trusted Fabian, so she felt absolutely free to tell him about her nightmare. Joy: It was me being the Chosen One... Walking to the same cellar, doing ceremonies... All of the things I had to deal with earlier - it all came into one dream. Everything was completely the same, apart from a person who walked into the cellar. Fabian: A person? Can you describe him? Fabian got worried because he thought he and Joy dreamt the same person. Joy: Um, yeah. I couldn't see his face, it was covered in a black sheet. It seemed like he was cutting himself, as you could see his hands bleeding. He had a knife... He walked into me, saying 'Don't be afraid, Chosen One.'. He took my hand and thrust the knife into my chest, I stopped breathing, my eyes turned red, and that's when I died. Fabian got scared because that's exactly who he dreamt as well. He wanted to ask more and tell Joy that he dreamt the same person, but he saw tears in her eyes, so he decided to take her hands and cheer her up. Fabian: It's alright, Joy. No need to cry. Joy: I just want this to be over. Joy said crying, trying to calm herself down. Fabian: It's over, Joy. You're safe. You're with me now. Joy calmed down. As she was crying in tears, for the first time in the week she finally felt that someone actually cares about her. That moment, she forgot that Fabian is now dating Nina, wiped her tears of her cheeks and strongly hugged Fabian. Even when Fabian realised he and Joy shouldn't be doing this because he's dating Nina, he knew Joy needed a friend at this moment, so he didn't let her go. It was finally time when they both treated each other like friends. But the hug didn't stop Fabian from thinking about him and Joy dreaming the same person, so he just pretended everything's normal and went to sleep. Category:Blog posts